Reed Hanson
Reed, a character in the ''Bachelorette Party'' series, is a doctor and one of Main Character's love interests. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Reed has gray eyes, short brown hair, and light skin. He wears a spotted blue bottom down shirt and gray trousers, combined with a brown belt and a watch. Personality Reed appears friendly, polite, and protective. He is flirtatious towards Main Character but not towards others. Background When Reed was younger, he admits to being a screw up in high school with no real ambition. When his buddy Steve, who was a couple years older than him, joined the army and grew a sense of purpose, Reed wanted the same. So, when he went to college, he signed up for ROTC (Reserve Officers' Training Corps) to see if he was a good fit. When Steve was on his second tour of duty, his jeep hit a mine and he lost a leg. Reed believes it there had been a medic with their troop, his leg would have been saved. Thus, he changed his major to pre-med, went to medical school, and joined the army. Chapters [[:Category:Bachelorette Party|'Series']]/[[Bachelorette Party|'Book']]: Bachelorette Party * Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin... * Chapter 3: Watch My Hands... * Chapter 4: Double Down * Chapter 5: New Player at the Table * Chapter 7: High Roller * Chapter 9: That's Game... (Determinant) * Chapter 11: Deal Me Out * Chapter 12: Going Bust * Chapter 13: On a Run... * Chapter 14: Call in Your Chips * Chapter 15: Give 'em a Show! Relationships Main Character He is a potential love interest for Main Character. They first meet in Chapter 1 where she witnesses him save a man's life by performing the Heimlich maneuver. If she decides to go have gelato with him, he is a little shy when her focus is solely on him and they can choose to talk about her break-up with Kyle. If they do, he tells her that her ex was an idiot because she is a gorgeous and ambitious lawyer. She only tells her friends about him if the premium scene is taken, and if she choose to kiss him the, she tells her friends about that too. In Chapter 4, she runs into him at the hotel bar and they share a meal. He invites her to the Natural History museum. In the premium scene, he asks her about her well-being, how she is doing post-break-up. In Chapter 5, after the Girl Scouts (Main Character and her friends' default group name) defuse Diana the Destroyer, Main Character can choose to hang out with Reed in a roller rink. After they do, they return to the bar. Either premium or default option ends with just "one more round at the bar" with him and Aisha. Afterwards, he helps Main Character back to their suite and leaves her a glass of water, aspirin, and a towel pillow for her to sleep it off in the bathroom. In Chapter 7, Main Character can choose to swim with him in the penthouse's infinity pool. If she decides to kiss him, they can go no further before Courtney interrupts them, wanting to flash Las Vegas from the rooftop. In Chapter 9, when Diana calls the bachelorette party quits, Main Character can choose to have a "last drink" with Reed. He takes her to a fancy restaurant where they can pretend to be food critics or minor royalty. In Chapter 11, after the girls escape the Norwegian mafia, Reed and Ash find them in the desert. If Main Character chooses to, she and Reed can become intimate. In Chapter 12, at the Doomsday Desert Festival, Main Character can choose to run the zombie Apocalobstacle Course with him. They can spend more time in Chapter 13 together at the Ghost Town, and become intimate (again) in Chapter 15 before she leaves Las Vegas. Girl Scouts He meets the Girl Scouts in Chapter 3. If Main Character did not go out with him, they have no prior knowledge of him. If she did have gelato with him, they tease her about him when introductions are made (especially if she chose to kiss him). Even though Courtney openly flirts with him, he doesn't flirt back. In Chapter 7, he runs into the Girl Scouts after their lucky bout of Go Fish against "Lorenzo" (aka Mike), who invites them all back to his penthouse suite. After their briefcase goes flying out the window, they take the elevator down and he departs back to his medical conference. In Chapter 12, after finding the Girl Scouts in the desert, he joins them and Ash in the Doomsday Desert Festival and cheers alongside Ash when the girls enter the thunderdome to fight Larry for possession of the briefcase. In Chapter 13, he, Ash, and the girls chase Lukas after the latter double-crosses the girls. In Chapter 14, he and Ash watch the Girl Scouts perform with Ariel Hernandez, and try to run interference with the security guards as well as Larry, Lukas, and Sven. Gallery Other Looks Reed Full View.png|Full View Reed Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless Reed Underwear.png|Underwear Miscellaneous BP Sneak Peek 3.jpg|Featured with Ash in Sneak Peek Trivia * In Chapter 1, he mentions that he used to work as a medic in the army. He now works in a hospital emergency room. * In Chapter 13, he mentions that he was on tour in Afghanistan when he was in the army. He played varsity rugby all through college, medical school, and said tour. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Bachelorette Party' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Doctors